Tikiano
Tikiano was the merged tribe from Survivor: One World. The tribe originally consisted of four pairs. However, only three needed to join together to create a larger alliance and picked off the other group. However, one castaways choice to flip between alliances proved to be a conflicting viewpoint once they made the Final Tribal Council. In the end, loyalties or lack of lies meant the eventual Sole Survivor could slip under the radar whilst still gaining control. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Adam, a professional kick boxer who met his loved one Aida at one of his tournaments shortly after she competed in Survivor: China. *Aida, originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved she is a strong physical competitor but has always fallen on the wrong side of the numbers. *Alice, the girlfriend of Jase originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who enjoys fitness, yoga and crossfit but is shy around new people. *Amy, the loveable Scottish lass from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: All Stars who is most notable for her two Final Two deals with Rory. *Ashton, one of the more popular 'Fans' from Survivor: Caramoan who was voted when his ally flipped to the Bikal Women's Alliance. *Jase, originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved he is a well rounded player but has always fallen on the wrong side of the numbers. *Joe, one of the most likeable winners ever from Survivor: Samoa due to his perfect voting record and underdog status. *Jorge apart of the weaker Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu and was voted out short of the merge because he wasn't in a strong alliance. *Josh, a player and fan of competitive ice hockey and the older brother of Jorge from Survivor: Vanuatu. *Michael, a retired businessman who know owns a restaurant and the father of Joe the winner of Survivor: Samoa. *Mickey one of the leaders of the Nagarote Alliance during Survivor: Worlds Apart who was voted out when their opposition won the final immunity challenge. *Priya originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, she has been branded a strategic threat throughout her times in the game, leading to some early eliminations. Tribe History On Day 18, the Salani and Manono tribes merged into the black Tikiano tribe. Four out of the original ten pairs were on this tribe, Aida and Adam, Jase and Alice, Josh and Jorge and Michael and Joe. Three distinct alliances were forming early in their history, with all pairs besides Josh and Jorge forming a huge majority. The second alliance included the women and the weak, Amy, Priya and Mickey. Aida was also perceived to be in the alliance but was really an affiliate because she was in the pairs alliance. The third alliance included the stronger men of the tribe, Ashton, Jorge, Josh and affiliates Michael and Joe. At the first tribal council, the votes were split between Josh, Ashton and Jase. Aida wanted to show her loyalty to the women and Mickey, voting for Ashton and telling her pairs alliance because she knew they had the majority. The men voted for Jase but Joe and Michael backed out at the last minute and they, with the rest of the pairs minus Aida sent home Josh. The smaller alliance of pairs including Aida, Adam, Alice and Jase made a Final Four deal and wanted to control the rest of the game. Know with power, the Pairs Alliance of six had the majority. When Jorge couldn't win the last immunity challenge, they got rid of him to completely remove a pair that could overthrow them from the competition. Mickey, Amy and Priya knew Aida was working on the other side and voted for Alice at the next vote so Aida would have no other choice but to switch to their alliance. Ashton, Joe and Michael did the same thing but to Adam because they believed he would float to the end with his alliance. However, the Final Four Alliance wanted to get rid of a strong alpha male and Ashton was the next person voted out. The core of the Pairs Alliance still remained strong with each other. Their target was Aida's side alliance with Amy, Mickey and Priya. On Day 27, the alliance of six voted out Amy which was followed by Priya at the next tribal council. When Mickey was the last person in that trio, Aida was having none of it. She told Adam that she would like to keep Mickey as a number because the Pairs Alliance would need to start targeting each other. He agreed and brought in Jase, telling him how important Mickey's vote could potentially be. Jase was having the same thoughts and did it in order to save Alice so she wouldn't be one of the casualties of a Pairs Alliance breakdown. The three along with Mickey therefore sent home Joe when he couldn't win the next immunity challenge. They chose to target him because he was a former winner and won an individual immunity. At the next tribal council, the tribe unanimously sent home Michael to get rid of yet another pair. The Pairs Alliance and Mickey were now the only people left in the game. Aida and Adam really wanted to keep Mickey in the game, but felt that if they targeted Jase or Alice, then they had a higher chance of winning immunity and splitting up their own pair. Instead, they took the easy option and targeted Mickey when he failed to win the next immunity challenge. Now at the Final Four, the pairs of Aida and Adam and Jase and Alice had to turn on each other. Of the four, only one wouldn't get to the end and one whole pair would be there. Aida and Adam wanted to get rid of Jase and bring Alice whereas Alice and Jase wanted to get rid of Adam and bring Aida. The choice to vote out Jase backfired on Aida and Adam however when he won the last immunity challenge. At tribal council, the pairs went head to head and the votes tied between Adam and Alice which resulted in a fire-making tiebreaker. Adam won and was given a place in the Final Three which made Alice the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, there were two clear front runners. Adam was seen as the goat and an easy vote for the pairs alliance. This was not respected by the jury who would be voting for a winner and with no votes for him, Adam was given the title of Co Runner-Up. Aida was seen by a majority of the jury as a huge power player but many of them also felt betrayed by her especially the trio of Amy, Mickey and Priya. They also felt she made weak decisions at the end such as not getting rid of Jase which ultimately ruined the cohesion of her game. This resulted in Aida earning the jury votes from Joe and Michael and the title of Runner-Up. Jase was perceived as a strategic and physical threat by the jury and it was silly of Aida to not get rid of him. They also felt he didn't burn as many bridges with the jury as Aida did. This resulted in Jase earning the title of Sole Survivor after earning the votes from Alice, Amy, Ashton, Jorge, Josh, Mickey and Priya. Trivia *Aida and Adam, who were boyfriend and girlfriend, became the first couple in Survivor history and the only ones of the Tikiano tribe to make it to the Final Three together. Category:Tribe Category:One World Tribes